


Tempting

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is tempted to confront Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting

Buffy fingered the black scarf tied around her neck, the same scarf that had been used the previous night to cover her eyes as her lover banged her like never before. It had been harsh, violent and uncontrolled, leaving her feeling completely devastated, and not in a bad way. But in the light of the morning and the bite mark reflecting back at her in the mirror made her analyze what had happened. 

Her first thought had been that he had seen her at the Bronze and had been turned on so much, he couldn't help himself. Then she thought, perhaps, that he was angry at something and taking his emotions out on her. But why? When she'd seen him for training earlier yesterday afternoon, he'd been his usual, broody self. 

As she continued to think, she started to realize that something was different in the previous night's tete a tete. Aside from the fact that she got screwed against her bedroom door by a vicious animalistic vampire lover, that was. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was almost as if Angel was not Angel, but it could have been her imagination. She hadn't had been too coherent with the mind-numbing pleasure he had created in his passion. 

She remembered how he pounded into her, his hard, cold shaft hitting her in deep inside. The feel of his hands grabbing her ass, leaving finger sized bruises that she'd seen this morning. There were also bruises on her breasts from where he'd roughly fondled them, not to mention the glaring bite mark on her neck. Just thinking about it made her horny all over again, but that wouldn't tell her why he'd been so violent. 

It was tempting to storm into the mansion and demand him to tell her what was going on. However, he tended to avoid her questions and inquiries when she got mad. Rather cleverly, too, by turning the tables on her and ferreting out with what she was upset about. She was going to have to do it nice and easy, non-threateningly. 

Rubbing the material of the scarf one more time, Buffy squared her shoulders and entered the mansion. "Angel?" 

"Buffy," Angel greeted her, standing with a book in his hand. "We weren't suppose to meet today, were we?" 

"No, no training," Buffy replied. "Just talk." 

"About?" 

"Stuff...life...sex," she said. 

"Buffy-" Angel warned, walking to stare in the dead fireplace. "I don't think..."

"Were you mad at someone yesterday?" Buffy interrupted before he could protest fully. 

He looked back at her. "No, why?" 

"Then did you go to the Bronze last night, say around nine?" Buffy asked, walking over to him. 

"I stopped by around ten thirty, saw you there having fun with Willow, Xander and Oz," Angel answered. "You looked good, by the way." 

"Thanks," Buffy grinned. *Got ya.* "So, did you have fun last night? I did." 

He shrugged. "It was ok. Would have been better if I'd gotten to see you, but that goes without mentioning." He gave her a small smile, fingering the scarf. "This is nice. New?" 

Buffy studied him, wondering if he was serious or not. The corner of his mouth was tilted up in what could have been a smirk and she grinned again. "Kinda," she replied slyly. "Want to do something tonight? Something...fun?" The last word was said with a sexy drawl. 

"I'd love to," Angel replied. Her smile grew. "But I can't." 

Her smile grew into a pout. "Why?" 

"I need to go check on something I heard down in LA. I'll be gone for about a week," he told her. 

"And you were going to tell me this..." 

"As soon as the sun went down," Angel replied. 

"Oh well, looks like my nights will be kinda...forlorn," Buffy said with a dramatic sigh. She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed for real. "I gotta jet. Meeting with the weenie and Giles in ten about Faith." She gave him a quick hug. "Be careful." 

"You, too," Angel said. She smiled at him, then turned and left the mansion, missing his last confused word. "Faith?" 

Spike couldn't sleep. All he could do was pace around the small confines of his sanctuary from the sun as he thought of the Slayer and her little body tempting him to go back on his plan. He could almost feel her heat surrounding him, burning him; could almost smell the heady scent of her arousal as it enveloped him. Her body was so lush and supple, with perfect breasts, curves in all the right places and a tight little twat begging to be filled by him. And her taste...heaven. It made him want to stay between her legs forever, just sucking on her juicy clit as she screamed over and over again. 

But it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to stop what he started. Not in this lifetime. 

Or so he told himself. 

 

End


End file.
